Warrior:Xu Xiu/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Xu Xiu Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires *"I shall be forever loyal to you." *"I shall bring forth victory in the honour of our family's name!" *"Come. Meet your faith." *"Some day, I shall become victorious! But alas, this will have to wait for another day." *"Father... I'm sorry, if I had not completed your quest... for true might..." Dynasty Warriors 6 Dynasty Warriors 7 *"With my bow, I shall take what is necessary to assist on the battlefield." *"I had come to assist you friend. Let us win this battle together!" *"Ahh... once again, we get to fight side by side as Father and Daughter." *"Master Sima Yi, I am honored to serve you. Let us purge the world of these so called, "imbeciles"." *"Lady Cai Yan- err, I mean Wenji, it is a great honour to see you here on the battlefield with me." *"Master Li Dian, it appears that we are once again fighting alongside eachother in battle once more." *"Two of the best archers teaming up... This is something that I am honoured by." *"Here, take this as a token of my graditude." *"You were amazing in that battle! I wish you to teach me how to do that!" *"Excuse me, but if you mind, I could use a bit of help over here." *"Thank you very much, kind soul." *"For the future of my lord, I shall not let you past this point!" *"Strategy shall always surpass your strength." *"Prepare yourself." *"You are the last person I wish to test my skills with my bow and arrows... Please forgive me if I hurt you." *"Father, I shall prove to you that I am more stronger!" *"Master Sima Yi, has your overconfidence brainwashed you?" *"You are a sweet woman... and the second to last person I am willing to face." *"Come Master Li Dian, and prove to me that you are an intelligent warrior!" *"Brother Gan, let us test our skills in battle!" *"Show me what you are made of, Lord Xiahou Yuan! We'll see whos the better Archer here and now!" *"Perhaps I am not ready to face you yet, Father, but I will soon!" *"Excellent work, my lord. You are indeed more than just a strategist." *"Lady Cai, I take these requiems as a complement of your greatness in battle." *"Indeed, I have much to work on before facing you, Master Li Dian. I see why you are one of the Five Generals of Wei." *"You are indeed mighty like our father, Brother Gan." *"Amazing work with those arrows, Lord Xiahou Yuan." *"Ahh, you're the person everyone has been talking about. A pleasure to make your aquaintence, I am Xu Xiu, daughter of Xu Huang." *"I wish to ask you something. Do you prefer me to use a Bow and an Arrow, or an Ji?" *"I see. So, I should become a mastered marksman eh? (response 1)" *"Hmm... so my strength would be useful with a Ji Halberd instead? You're not the first to say that... (response 2)" *"You and I make a great team, and I am hope that we will continue to make a difference in this world." Dynasty Warriros 7: Xtreme Legends